parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Paper Thomas (2001) - Nintendo 64 - Part 24.
Cast Main cast * Thomas as Mario (Both the main heroes) * Edward as Luigi (Thomas and Edward are good friends, just like Mario and Luigi are) * Percy as Yoshi (Both green) * Rosie as Birdo (Both pink) * Emily as Princess Peach (Both the main females) * Molly as Princess Daisy (Both wear yellow) * Toad as Toad (Both share the same names) * James as Wario (Both vain) * Spencer as Waluigi (Both partners to James and Wario) * Cerberus (from The Little Engine That Could '2011 film') as Bowser (Both the main big, strong, evil, and powerful villains) * Skarloey as Baby Mario (Both wear red) * Rheneas as Baby Luigi (Both best friends to Skarloey and Baby Mario) * Peter Sam as Baby Yoshi (Both small and cute) * Lady as Baby Princess Peach * Madge as Baby Princess Daisy * Casey Jr. (from Disney's Dumbo/Casey Jr and Friends) as Toadsworth * Devious Diesel as Bowser Jr * Troublesome Trucks as Goombas and Koopa Troopas * Gordon as Donkey Kong (Both big, strong, and proud) * Toby as Diddy Kong (Both brown) * Speedy (from Kimba the White Lion (1965)) as Goombario * Dumbo (from Disney's Dumbo/House of Mouse) as Kooper (with Timothy Q. Mouse as an extra) * Emily (from Theodore Tugboat) as Bombette * Gator as Parakarry * Beauty Stem (from Toad Patrol) as Lady Bow * Oyster (from Toad Patrol) as Watt (with Slippery Jack as an extra) * Elf Cup (from Toad Patrol) as Sushie * Captain Star (from TUGS) as Lakilester * The Wind in the Willows Characters as The Colour Toads, Heroes, and Villains * City of Truro as The Train Other cast *Blue Cheetah Cub and Red Cheetah Cub (A Fan-Made Kimba Characters) as Blue Goomba and Red Goomba *The Cheetah King (A Fan-Made Kimba Character) as The Goomba King *The Truck Bros. (A Fan-Made Thomas Characters) as Koopa Bros. *Gargamel (from Smurfs) as Tutankoopa *Arazel (from Smurfs) as Chompy *Evil Gordon (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Tubba Blubba *Evil Duck, Evil Donald and Evil Douglas (A Fan-Made Thomas Characters) as General Guy and his squad *The Sea Monster (from Theodore Tugboat) as Lava Piranha *D261 as Huff N Puff *Ripto (from Spyro) as The Crystal King *Miss Trunchbull (from Matilda) as Kammy Koopa *Blue Peter Sam (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Blue Baby Yoshi *Purple Peter Sam (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Purple Baby Yoshi *Red Peter Sam (A Fan-Made Thomas Character or from RWS) as Red Baby Yoshi *Yellow Peter Sam (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Yellow Baby Yoshi *Pink Elephants (from Dumbo) and Ghost Engines as Boos *Earth Star (from Toad Patrol) as Bootler *Brown Percy (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Brown Yoshi *Paddington (from Paddington Bear) as Bruce *Truro (from Theodore Tugboat) as Bumpty *Evil Theodore (A Fan-Made Theodore Tugboat Character) as Chan *Bayswater (from Theodore Tugboat) as Chet Rippo *Hank (from Theodore Tugboat) as Chuck Quizmo *Eldstar Engine (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Eldstar *Mamar Engine (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Mamar *Skolar Engine (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Skolar *Muskular Engine (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Muskular *Misstar Engine (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Misstar *Klevar Engine (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Klevar *Kalmar Engine (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Kalmar *Alfie and Colour Alfies (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Fearsome 5 *Duke and Prissy (Dumbo) as Goomba Grandparents *Leona and Canso Colossus (from Kimba the White Lion (1965)) and Theodore Tugboat) as Goomba Parents *Owen (from Theodore Tugboat) as Gourmet Guy *Guysborough (from Theodore Tugboat) as Herbert *George (from Theodore Tugboat) as Herringway *Igor (from IGOR) as Igor *Mr. Jumbo (from Dumbo) as Kolorado *Barrington (from Theodore Tugboat) as Kolorado's Assistant *Mrs. Jumbo (from Dumbo) as Kolorado's Wife *Digby (from Theodore Tugboat) as Koopa Koot *Schemer (from Shining Time Station) as Koover *Female Captain Star (from Salty's Lighthouse) as Lakilulu *Evil Hank (A Fan-Made Theodore Tugboat Characters) as Lee *Light Blue Percy (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Light Blue Yoshi *Lilly the Lighthouse (from Theodore Tugboat) as Lily *Spot (from Spot the Dog) as Little Mouser *Poet Smurf (from Smurfs) as Master Poet *Papa Smurf (from Smurfs) as Mayor Penguin *Smurfette (from Smurfs) as Mayor's Wife *Carla (from Theodore Tugboat) as Madam Merlar *Rebecca (from Theodore Tugboat) as Merlee *Bluenose (from Theodore Tugboat) as Merle *Duck as Merlon *Sally Seaplane (from TUGS) as Merlow *Penny Bun (from Toad Patrol) as Merluvlee *Bobby (from Theodore Tugboat) as Moustafa *Evil Casey Jr. (A Fan-Made Casey Jr and Friends Characters) as Mr. Hammer *Evil Montana (A Fan-Made Casey Jr and Friends Characters) as Ninja *Kelly as Oaklie *Fur Foot (from Toad Patrol) as Penguin Patrol *Caroline as Petunia *Bonavista (from Theodore Tugboat) as Posie *Tom Tipper as Postmaster *Purple Percy (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Purple Yoshi *Cumberland (from Theodore Tugboat) as Raphael the Raven *Derek as Rip Cheato *Giddy (from Dumbo) as Rosie *Philip and Fillmore (from Theodore Tugboat) as Rowf and Rhuff *Evil Ten Cents (from TUGS) as Sentinel *Evil Philip and Evil Fillmore (A Fan-Made Theodore Tugboat Characters) as Spiky John and Spiky Tom *Baby Smurf (from Smurfs) as Star Kid *Sun as Itself *Clumsy Smurf (from Smurfs) as Tolielip *Brunswick (from Theodore Tugboat) as Stanley *Thumper (from Bambi) as Twink *Chief Percy (A Fan-Made Thomas Characters) as Village Leader *Nautilus (from Theodore Tugboat) as Wandering Normadimouse *Thumper as Whacka *Ronno (from Bambi 2) as Jr. Troopa *Cerberus??? (A Fan-Made TLETC Character) as Bowser??? *Horrid Henry (from Horrid Henry) as Anti-Guy *Evil Dumbo (A Fan-Made Dumbo Character) as Big Lantern Ghost *Ripper Roo (from Crash Bandicoot) as Blooper *Evil Harold (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Buzzar *Crush, Gulp and Yeti (from Spyro) as Crystal Bits *Evil Paddington (A Fan-Made Paddington Character) as Fuzzipede *Evil Bertie (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Kent C. Koopa *Evil Guysborough (A Fan-Made Theodore Tugboat Character) as Monstar *Evil Toots (A Fan-Made Casey Jr and Friends Character) as Petit Piranha *Super Ripper Roo (A Fan-Made Crash Bandicoot Character) as Super Blooper *Evil Gordon's Heart (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Tubba Blubba's Heart *Splatter and Dodge (Splodge) as Tuff Puff *The Old Coach as Toy Train Transcript * (Back at Toyland Town, Thomas beats an Anti Guy, trying to guard a treasure, and gets the Power Plus badge, but bravely aids himself, and puts the Power Plus on. The heroes are escaping the Toyland Town back to Toad Town) * Thomas: Look! I've found another Star piece! AT THE PORT AND SEES KOLORADO WALKS ON TOP OF THE WHALE IN THE WATER AND SPIN JUMPS ON HIM * Whale: Ouch! Yeeouch! What are you doing?! * Kolorado: Oh, good heavens! I was wondering what this was. It seems to be a huge tuna! * Whale: Ooooog... I'm not a tuna. I'm a whale. ...And I have problems! It feels like something's jumping around in my belly! Ow ow ow... Help me! * Kolorado: Hmm... I say... Old boy, this great tuna seems to have a bit of a bellyache. Thomas, what say you lend this fish a hand, hm? * Whale: Ugh... I told you I'm not a tuna... I'm not even a fish... And I have a headache from your jumping around on me, too! Do you think you could check my belly? I'm begging you, please... GOES INSIDE HIS STOMACH, USING A MATCH TO LIGHT IT UP * Fuzzipede: Waaaah! Who's dat?!! What d'you think you're doin' with that light? CATCHES HIM BEFORE THEY START TO BATTLE Hey, fella! You wanna piece o' this? You got it! I'm ornery as all get out! Prepare for some pain! BEAT HIM AFTER A FEW TURNS Awwwww... Shucks! First I think I get away from that ol' fishin' man... and then I get all swallowed up by some huge fish... and then this fella with the mustache goes upside my head. I've just been fallin' outta fryin' pans into fires since I was just a grub. Talk about a lousy lot in life. * Whale: Thomas, it's me! You know, the whale? Can you hear me? That stomachache seems to have cleared right up! I feel fantastic! Whooooosh! THEM OUT OF HIS BLOWHOLE Hey, it's you, boy! You're that dumb ol' fish that ate me up and such! You plumb idiot! You know, I thought I was a goner for sure! Whale: I'm awfully sorry. I was just having a nap with my mouth open. Well, I supposed I can see my way to forgivin' you this time, but you just watch it. Er... I reckon I owe you some thanks, after all, Mr. Blue Skin. Y'all take care, now. LEAVES Whew! I feel so much better now! They should call you Dr. Thomas! There must be some way I can express my gratitude! I've got it! I, the tuna, am... I mean... I, the whale, am quite good at swimming. To express my thanks, I'll take you anywhere you want to go. * Kolorado: Pardon the eavesdropping, but did you just say "anywhere"? Thomas! You old tuna tamer! Accompany me to the shores of Lavalava Island! What a trip it'll be! The island will be wonderful! You must trust my instincts! * Oyster: Thomas, um... I think the Star Kid said a Star Spirit was...um, caught on the big Lavalava Island. We...um, we should go. Big whale give us a ride. Whee! * Whale: Huh? Lavalava Island? Yes, of course I know where it is, but... There's a big volcano on the island and it's on the verge of erupting. Very dangerous. Do you still want to go? Well... OK, then. It's your call. Just let me know when you're ready to go. TALKS TO THE WHALE Do you want to go to Lavalava Island? SAYS YES AND GETS ON THE WHALE'S BACK * Kolorado: Ulp. Sure this is safe, then? Make some room, hm? ON THE WHALE Whale: OK! We're off to Lavalava Island! The sea is calling! * Thomas: Well, off we go, to Lavalava Island. * Kolorado: I can't believe we're on a tuna. Thomas, do you ever think about how stange life can be? WHALE TAKES THEM TO LAVALAVA ISLAND * Whale: If you want me to take you back to Toad Town, just ask. * Thomas: Okay, I will. * Kolorado: Yes, well. Finally made it, eh? So this is Lavalava Island... Gracious! Behold, Thomas! There! Off in the distance! The top of Mt. Lavalava! Triumphant! We must hurry! Make haste! TO RUN TOWARDS THE VOLCANO FOLLOWS HIM AND HEARS HIM SCREAMING ON THE WAY Yaaaaaaaargh! Help, I say! Heeeeeelp! Category:Daniel Pineda